


Blade Of RWBY

by ricknick23



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricknick23/pseuds/ricknick23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blade is a highly skilled assassin in a battle with a equally as skilled killer when a bolt of lighting strikes both of their weapons and sends them to the world of remnant. When he wakes up he appears to be in a forest occupied by many dark forces, on his way out he hears a cry of pain and reluctantly goes to find out where it came from as a result of his curiosity he unwillingly joins team BLAC (black). Will he manage to cope with lessons, dorms and a hunting school life as well as keeping his past a secret and find his way home, a prospect which seems to be less and less achievable with each day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Encounter

The night sky erupted with the loud explosive sounds of both the thunder and fighting as the two blades rang out like the tome of a blood covered bell as the clashed midair as the two figures dressed in black ninja like clothing, one was smaller wielding a katana his blue eyes filled with anger and hatred. The other stared intensely back filled with similar emotion with a mix of jealousy as well. The smaller one raised his legs kicking off his opponents blade which was a blade with ridges cut into it making it look like the weapon had teeth. Both were sent flying back the the kick each landing the on the pillars of rock which mad up most of their battle field. Before the boy touched the rock he swung his blade slicing the top off and flipping over it. Using the momentum he had gathered he luach the bolder sized rock towards his opponent who shattered it with one strike. “Our fight has lasted long enough outsider.” yelled the man raising his toothed blade. The boy did not say a word in response he just readied his blade as well. The monstrous wind and torrential rain which their hoods and masks did little to protect against. “This is where it ends” the boy said to himself as he launched himself towards his opponent. This time as they clashed however a bout of lighting struck their blades sending a large shock through both of them and blinding them in a bright light.

By the time the boy had opened his eyes it seemed to of transition from night into day and he was no longer surrounded by the pillars of rock and instead seemed to of been in a large forest and from what he could sense it was filled with dark auras some being quite close. He pick up his blade which lay on the ground next to him and looked around trying to get any geological location as to where he was. He jumped upon a tree being shore to stay hidden within the leaves which covered the branches. Suddenly a loud bang and what sound like a WHOO came from over head he glanced up to see a blond hair girl flying at tremendous speed above him fire exploding from her hands. It confused him as all that noise was just going to attract whatever the other presences were towards her. 

Soon more and more people joined her until 14 of them had entered the forest. He thought it would be best if he avoided any of them, “best not draw any attention” he thought and he began to move darting from tree to tree making sure to stay out of the path of any people. He began to head towards the way they had come from thinking that it must be the exit and with the lack of hate filled auras he guess he was correct. He had almost made it to the large cliff which overlooked the forest when what sound like a cry of pain came from his left. He stopped on the next branch and looked towards its point of origin he could sense one normal aura surrounded by many of the dark ones. He thought for a moment about continuing on towards the cliff when his mothers old words came into his head. “remember son it is the strongs duty to help the weak no matter who they are” he let out a reluctant sigh as he shot towards the area where they were his sword drawn. As he emerged from the trees he took a second to examine the battle field. There were 16 of what looked like black werewolfs in a circle formation all bearing their pure white fangs at a girl with quite strange light pink hair and eyes with what looked like a armored top and a skirt which made no sense to wear in a battle. In her hands was a pink bow but no arrows. She had noticed the boys sudden appearance a little sooner than the wolfs as he had already swung his blade at one cutting its flesh but barely being able to cut half way through its neck. He jumped off its head dashing towards the girl and throwing her over his shoulder before landing on a branch in on of the trees. Before the girl had a chance to thank him he had already jumped back down and continued the fight with the horde. Each one slashed out at him trying to land a strike but his reaction were to quick and for each missed attack they made he had struck a successful one however it was like he was trying to cut through a metal wall using a plastic knife. He was barely able to deliver a strong enough strike to matter only wounding the beast rather than killing them. Suddenly a flurry of arrows struck at the wounded attackers killing each one he quickly glanced in the direction they were coming from and saw the pink haired girl on the branch sniping each of them he had wounded. This gave him a idea he quickly adjusting his stance getting lower to the ground and in a blur of speed was one the opposite side of the horde, their back facing him. Suddenly loads of small cuts appeared all over the wolfs legs making it impossible for them to move and allowing the girl to quickly take them all out. 

As the last one fell she dropped from her perch, placing her bow on her back and made her way over to the boy who to her surprise was dressed in a strange full body ninja outfit. “Thanks for the help partner” she said in a elegant voice. The boy didn’t reply or even look at her he just stared at his blade which was riddled with marks and breaks now. “Its broken.” he said placing it on the ground and placing his hands together to pray for its safe passage. “You know your going to need that right?” She said a little more worried about the type of person her partner was. “Its to damaged, only has one good strike left, their flesh was to dense.” Was his reply as he turned to face the girl.  
“Then why not take it back and get it fixed this time putting a bit more dust in it.” she said a puzzled look on her face. “Because its already done all it can, its unfair to make a wounded solider fight the same goes fore weapons and if this is truly its last battle id rather it remain in a place where it was victorious than in a pile of scrap metal” Blade said his head lowering. A couple of seconds went by in complete silence until the girl decide to break the awkward moment. “Anyway” shew said hoping to change the conversation, “we should probably start heading towards the relic.” the boy had no idea what she was talking about but from what he could gather this was not the world he had grew up in. “Oh were are my manners my names Lilly, Lilly Roslin, whats yours.” She asked extending her hand out to shake. He thought for a moment with his lack of knowledge about this place and what was happening going with this girl could be the best and quickest way to get answer as well as finding out who was watching them. He could feel it the moment he jumped from the trees to help the girl a presences but not close by was observing them and he guessed if anyone it would be them. “So you going to tell me or not” she prompted her hand slowly beginning to drop. “You can call me Blade.” he said shaking her hand in return.

Professor Ozbinlooked down at the screen observing the strange individual who seemed to wear completely black attire and covered his face with a hood and mask. He recalled through his memory of all the students who were new this year and did not recall ever seeing him. “interesting” he though smiling to himself. “Glenda would you be so kind as the please retrieve the boys damaged blade I wish to check something.”  
“Of course headmaster” replied Glenda Goodwitch as she walked towards the forest. “I predict this is going to be a interesting adventure.” he said taking a sip of his coffee and staring at the video of Blade fighting the Grimm “A interesting one indeed”


	2. World Of Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the relic in hand Blade and Lilly make their way back towards the cliff but encounter a not to pleasant opponent on the way with Blade unarmed will they manage to escape and will he even be able to get any information when they get there?

Finding the relics was not a very difficult task considering they were only a 15 minute walk from them. The hard part was Lilly who kept trying to prob for information about Blade. She kept asking “where he was from,” and “where he had learned to fight like that.” he never really gave a straight forward answer, in his line of work it was always to risky to tell anyone anything without knowing anything about them first, his Mum and Dad had done that and..... He shook his head not wanting to relive that memory. “Don’t tell me your one of those cool mysterious guys which never say anything and just grunt and nod as a way of communication.” Blade looked at her with one eyebrow. “Well can you really blame me for thinking that?” he once again said nothing and just continued to walk towards the large open ruin where the relics were being held. “I see now, you’re one of those super serious military buffs from Atlas aren’t you?”   
“No” Blade responded. Lilly smiled at the actual appearance of a verbal response but it quickly went as she realised he wasn’t going to say anything else. “You know you can be really annoying!” Lilly huffed   
“Look who’s talking” he thought amazed that she hadn't attracted anymore of those wolf creature. But he could not continue to say nothing and risk upsetting her anymore, he still needed her to get answers but clearly he couldn't continue to not talk if only for the sake of his sanity. “Where are you from anyway?” He asked hoping she could talk about it long enough so that there were no more questions.“I don’t really come from any of the cities, you see I’m from a little travailing group of hunters, we travel from city to city killing different types of animal and the occasional grimm to sell in those cities.”   
“So is that why you use a bow, because they are much more of an effective weapon to hunt with than a gun.” He said remembering his own experience using the weapon, a silent shot quite far range and hard to track but easily replaceable ammunition, it defiantly made for a good range weapon when you didn’t want to be found. “That’s right,” she grinned removing the weapon off her back. “Her name is bloom and fully compact bow able to fire dust arrows at a range of about 1000 meters and when it comes to close combat.” she pressed a button in the middle of the bow which retracted the string and separated the bow into two sharp blades with lily leaves on the handle. “Lets just say i got it covered.” Blade could not helped but be impressed by the versatility and range of her weapon as she reattached the two half's and put bloom back on her back. “what about you, I mean, I know your weapon is kinda broken but I mean it must of had a name at least?”  
“Its name was Jiyu, it means freedom and it was my first blade.” he said saddened by the memory of its lost. “I’m sorry if I didn’t get myself surrounded by those beowolfs you wouldn’t of broken your blade.” she said feeling a little guilty.  
“Yes, it is your fault, anyway I think see the relics you were talking about” he said abruptly and with emotion. Lilly paused for a second a shocked expression on her face. “You’re meant to say that its not my fault.” she wined running after him.   
“But it was.” Blade responded ending the topic. He stopped in front of one of the golden bishop piece. “These are very strange relics.”  
“Considering the type of person professor Ozbin is they’re not actually that strange.” Lilly grunted in a irritated tone, picking up the bishop piece. “who?” Blade thought paying no attention to her mood. He must of been the presences he felt watching them meaning if anyone was going to have answers it was going to be him.

 

They began to make they’re way back towards the hill, silence now filling the space between the two of them, not that Blade was complaining, it just seemed odd that she had suddenly stopped her barrage of questions. He considered trying to find out what the problem was but was snapped out of his thought from the sound of a branch snapping. He looked towards the directions the sound came from, a sudden dark chill filling him as he saw the four blood like eyes dart in between the trees heading straight for Lilly. With his limited time to react he quickly dived at her tackling her to the ground and putting himself in a battle stance. “Okay whats -” before Lilly could yell anymore a giant black and white viper lunged at the spot where they just were. “It’s a King Taijitu” she said her voice shaking a bit from the fear of how close it had been to getting her. She quickly got to her feet pulling bloom off her back. Both the heads of the Taijitu pulled back up the black one glaring at Blade the other at Lilly. Blade was surprised to see the giant conjoined creature he knew there was no way they could fight it especially without him being armed. “We need to run.” Blade whispered constantly flicking his eyes between the two heads to keeping a eye on any movement. “It’s a bit to late now, a Taijitu move to fast to run from.” Blade clenched his teeth underneath his mask in frustration. He could probably escape but it would meen leaving Lilly behind, something he promised he would never do, but fighting a beast of this size without any weapon would be suicide for him. He quickly tried to think of something looking over at Lilly watching her hold blooms string ready to pull back on it though Blade could see no sign of a arrow anywhere on her person, but he was just going to have to trust she had some sort of ammunition for it if his plan was going to work. “Okay listen, I’m going to draw its attention over to me, when I do you I want you to get onto the branch of the tree to the left once there wait for my signal.” Lilly looked a little confused at first thinking this was suicide but from the serious look in Blades blue eyes she knew she had to try. “Okay” she nodded. Blade dashed to the right, the sudden movement attracting both heads of the Grimm and making them both dive towards him their multiple fangs bared. He jumped up as the first head came towards him landing on top of it, the second head followed quickly after which he was just barley able to dodge leaping off the surface of the black head which had moved the instant he had pushed off flying up towards him. He spun his body forward so he was now facing the black snake head, he extended his to arms preparing for the force of the imminent impact. Suddenly a black aura surrounding his arms and as the head made contact with him the expect pulse of force didn’t come as if this black glow had absorbed it. He placed his palms on the front two fangs using the new surface to push himself behind its head grabbing onto the bone like pattern onto its head. He looked over at the tree and saw that Lilly was now in position. He swung off the head and towards Lilly stopping just before the tree and quickly spinning around to face the Taijitu who was glaring at him the Grimm slithered towards him moving as quick as flash of light. He leapt up avoiding the black head as it slammed into the trees trunk, the white head was already coming towards him its jaw opened. “NOW!” he yelled grabbing one of the outstretch branches which hung above him and swinging onto it. As soon as he moved Lilly had launched a burning red arrow striking the open mouth of the white head, exploding on contact, killing it and making it fall limp. The black head soon replaced it now enraged it focused it attention on Lilly. While it was distracted Blade dived off the branch and when he was inline with Lilly he outstretched his hand. Without saying a word she knew what he wanted and threw bloom over to him. As it touched his palm he detached the two half's and began making multiple quick cuts, this time however he felt no resistance allowing the blades to deeply pierce and cut the flesh. As he landed on the ground the lone Taijitu head let out a loud cry of pain and turned to face Blade once again. Blade knew the battle was almost over, one more strike and the beast would be dead, there was just one problem. He reattached the two half’s forming the bow once again and evaluated the situation, he had almost killed it he just need to land a single arrow onto the centre of its back the only problem was with how quick it was he would never have the time to get behind it and make the shot, he could throw it back to Lilly but she would never know the exact spot she would have to hit. “if only there was a way for me to get behind it for long enough.” he thought. Suddenly the black light surrounded his body and in a blink of an eye he had teleported behind it floating in the air. He was shocked by what had happened and had so many question, but now wasn’t the time. He pulled back on blooms string and then realised he had no arrows to shoot before he could react though a red arrow shaped flame appeared in the bow, something else he had to ask about. He fired it at the black snake striking the spot and causing the multiple cuts to rupture and split making the Taijitu literally fall to pieces. “That was amazing!” Lilly said in pure amazement, completely forgetting about the early incident. “You never told me your semblance was teleportation.” She dropped down from the tree and ran over to him  
“That’s because I never knew.” he said handing her bow back to her which she begins to place on her back. “How? it’s like one of the first thing they teach you at like any combat school, I meen you did go to combat school right?” Blade just stared at her confused. The smile slowly faded from her face. “Where are we right now?” she asked a deep look of concern on her face. “We’re in a forest.” Blade responded, realising she had probably realise he was not from around here. “But whats it called.” she said leaning closer to Blade as he now knew he was in deep trouble. Before he could responded a loud buzzer sound came from the hill a voice following after it. “Can all remaining hunters please return to the staring area.” After the announcement had finished the air went quite again. “We better be quick and get back.” Blade said using this excuse to leave the conversation and quickly run to the hill. “hmm” Lilly said suspiciously following Blade towards the hill.

 

Gathered atop the hill was a total of 13 people all but one were assembled in groups of twos. As Blade and Lilly appeared everyones attention was drawn to them. “Who’s the ninja?” asked a blonde haired girl in brown shorts and a jacket on top of a yellow shirt. Her what Blade guess was partner a Black haired girl with a bow in her hair and black clothing. “I don’t remember seeing him at the start.” she replied.   
“that’s because, Miss Belladonna, He was not part of the initiation.” said a grey haired man both hand resting on top of a cane one atop another. “I knew it!” Lilly said turning to face Blade, “There’s no way anyone gets into Beacon without knowing about Their semblance at least.” Blade noticed a Blonde haired boy suddenly tense up and look very guilty for some reason. Blade looked towards the grey hair man realising there was no point in trying to lie. “That is correct I am not from this place.”   
“My I ask where about in Remnant do you reside from?” Blades eyes widened in shock, he had had his suspicions but hearing the name was the final nail in the coffin he not in the same country he wasn’t in the same world.


End file.
